


Dressed Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Crossdressing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just the desire to see Zayn Malik in a pair of black lace panties motivated me to write this. (More shameless Ziam porn. I have a condition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up

Sunday is their cleaning day. It’s kind of strange, Liam thinks, how two relatively tidy guys can manage to destroy an entire apartment weekly the way they do. But between Liam’s heavy workload and Zayn’s general failure to adhere to the traditional role of housewife, things can go to hell pretty quickly.

Zayn usually goes out to get the groceries and do the errands for the week while Liam stays home and dusts and sweeps and tidies the apartment. It’s all slightly emasculating, but Liam kind of likes to clean. Seeing everything neat and orderly because of his hard work is rewarding in the most simple of ways. (Zayn doesn’t understand this.)

He’s whistling and pushing the vacuum into their bedroom when he notices it. There’s a pink paper corner poking out from underneath the bedframe. Liam frowns. He’d been sure to pick up everything off the floor before he fetched the vacuum. He switches it off and crouches next to the bed.

What he tugs out only serves to heighten his confusion. It’s a paper bag striped in two shades of pink, stuffed with peach colored tissue paper. Curious and a little nervous, he slowly pulls the paper out, its crackle the only sound in the room. He feels the smooth fabric below his fingers before he sees it, and he’s blushing almost before he pulls the pair of silken, lacy underwear out of the bag. They’re ballet pink and have little bows and Liam feels kind of dirty just touching them.

He quickly upends the rest of the bag onto the floor and paws through what falls out. Three more pairs - Liam’s eyes scan over them like he’s assessing a potential military threat. One baby blue, one creamy white, and one that’s a peachier shade of pink with tiny white polka dots. Small white tags are still attached to each pair like identity cards. He doesn’t have any idea why a bag of newly bought women’s underwear is under his bed, but he suspects that he knows who’s responsible.

A narrow slip of paper has fluttered to the floor as well, and Liam examines it. It’s a receipt. He glances over the uniform type until his eyes land on the three-figure total cost of the purchase. Zayn had obviously gone all out. With Liam’s credit card. Usually he’d be annoyed, but now he just feels shaken. The receipt flutters in his fingers when he sighs, and his eyes crease as he realize something’s not right. He reads it more carefully, eyes landing on five distinct items.

He glances back at the floor and counts out the underwear, even shakes out the bag again. 

One’s missing.

“Oh, Liam, dear, you weren’t supposed to find that,” comes the drawl from the doorway.

 

The tap of Zayn’s fingernails on the wall almost matches the nervous thump of Liam’s heart. His fingers are still wound around one of the pairs and he drops it instantly, blush flaring on his cheeks.

Zayn’s smirking, leaning on the doorway and eyeing Liam like he couldn’t be more pleased about his discovery. “Guess I didn’t do a very good job of hiding that,” he says, walking forward. “But really, didn’t anyone ever teach you to mind your own business?”

Liam sputters, and Zayn laughs. “I’m only joking, babe.” He sits down next to Liam on the floor and kisses him on the mouth, lips soft. Liam’s a little too preoccupied to kiss back, but he can’t help his body’s reaction when Zayn’s hand slides into his lap, feeling him through his jeans. His moves to kiss Liam again but Liam evades him, stilling Zayn’s hand with his own to keep from being distracted even more.

“Don’t think you’re just going to get out of this without an explanation,” Liam says, frowning as he glances pointedly at the lingerie scattered across the floor. Zayn shuts him up with a prompt, inescapable peck on the lips that quickly gets more intense, and Liam indulges him for a few moments before he pulls away.

“Zayn.”

“Mm.”

“There were only four in the bag.”

Zayn smiles, then, toothily. “Observant today, Liam.” He claps a hand on Liam’s shoulder, then pulls himself up onto the bed in one smooth motion, out of Liam’s sight.

“Come back here!”

“Come up here.”

Liam sighs and climbs onto the bed, where Zayn’s lying on his side. “What’s up with the underwear, Zayn? Is it a gift or something? Why did you buy five if you were only going to give away one?”

Zayn stares at him incredulously. “I’m not giving it away, Liam. You really haven’t figured it out?”

Liam stares for a minute, coming up blank until Zayn wiggles his hips suggestively against the mattress. His brow slowly furrows, then, as it dawns on him.

“Zayn,” he says quietly, feeling a little like his throat is going to swell up. “You’re not -”

“Come off it, babe, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Liam blinks furiously, and he’s almost grateful for the distraction this time when Zayn kisses him. His hand wanders back to Liam’s crotch, too, and Liam looks up at him with hooded eyes as Zayn touches him.

“You - you wore them to the store?”

“Been wearing them since this morning,” Zayn replies easily, leaning down to get closer to Liam and lick into his mouth. One hand threads into his hair while the other kneads at his chest. In spite of the situation, desire curls warm in Liam’s stomach.

Zayn grins and moves to straddle Liam’s waist. His lips fall to Liam’s and he somehow manages to continue distracting Liam with his tongue even as his fingers undo the last of the buttons on Liam’s shirt. One hand skims up Liam’s torso to find his hair again and the other drifts further down. Before Liam knows it, his top half is bare and his trousers are somewhere around his knees. 

Zayn sighs into his mouth, grinding down into Liam’s lap and rubbing straight over his cock. Unable to help himself, Liam’s hand moves to his ass. He tries not to think about what’s underneath Zayn’s trousers and fails. A course of something runs through him at the thought - he’s not really sure whether its fear or arousal.

Zayn smiles into his mouth as though he sees his thoughts. “Aren’t you gonna unwrap me, Liam?”

Liam sighs a little and his hands move to the hem of Zayn’s tee. The skin of his stomach is heated underneath the soft fabric and Liam thinks distantly of how excited Zayn must be over this. He can almost imagine his crafty glee when he’d thought this up. Probably was barely able to keep the grin off his face when he bought the damn things. He wonders how that shopping trip went - but Zayn’s smooth with those kinds of things, probably nearly came home with the knickers of the sales clerk at the boutique as well. Fed her some bullshit about how he was surprising his girlfriend with an early birthday present, most likely.

Liam knows he’s letting his thoughts run away in an attempt to avoid finishing undressing Zayn, and Zayn punctuates this thought with an impatient hum.

“You’re usually a bit more eager about this part, Liam,” Zayn purrs. “Is it because you want me to do it?”

Liam’s confused for a moment before Zayn sits up in his lap and reaches for the button of his jeans, tongue just barely visible from the corner of his mouth. He can already see a narrow line of too-thin material peeking just above Zayn’s low-slung trousers, and its this sight that keeps him too distracted to protest as Zayn’s fingers slide easily over the button and down the zipper. His jeans come open, revealing a wedge of black lace - and at least that’s a little relieving, that it isn’t bright pink or something equally alarming.

Zayn maintains eye contact with him, small crooked smile and heavy lashes only adding to the sheer absurdity of it all. Liam’s blushing harder than he thinks he ever has in his life by the time that Zayn has his jeans off, revealing the sheer lace boy shorts hugging his hips.

“What do you think?” Zayn murmurs, glancing up demurely through his eyelashes.

Liam swallows and shrugs. He doesn’t really trust himself to speak. He can see where Zayn’s cock is stiff against his hip, creating an incongruous bulge in the material.

Zayn grabs Liam’s erection through his briefs, squeezing. “Guess we’ll just have to let this do the talking.” Liam doesn’t remember getting hard, but now that Zayn’s pointed it out, he realizes how painfully aroused he really is.

Zayn hums, lets go of his cock, and glances at the floor where the other pairs of underwear are scattered. He makes a concerned noise. 

“These are expensive and you’ve just left them laying. I’ll have to sort them out.” Liam can tell from the subtle shade of humour in his voice that this has nothing to do with an actual concern for the panties. His suspicion is verified a moment later when Zayn turns so he’s bent over Liam’s lap, ass wiggling as he gathers up the fallen garments. There’s a little silk ribbon right above the crack of his ass and Liam has to admit that it’s all a sight to behold. His cock throbs in the confines of his briefs and he has to shut his eyes to clear his head.

Zayn’s shifting in his lap so that their cocks are rubbing together, the rough lace of the panties scratching Liam’s thighs. “You could touch, you know, babe,” he says softly, voice floating up from the floor. Liam places a hand gingerly on the inside of his knee. Zayn’s fucking shaved his legs for this and the skin is soft and smooth all the way up his thigh, just begging for a hand to drag up it. So Liam does, and his palm comes to rest cautiously just before the swell of Zayn’s bottom, hesitates for half a moment, and moves to cup his ass, squeezing gently over the lace.

Zayn sighs, the other pairs of panties still lying forgotten on the floor. “Hit me.”

Liam blinks. “What?”

Zayn hauls himself up onto the mattress again, rests on his elbows and looks Liam squarely in the eye. “Slap me. On the arse. Spank me.” His eyes are twinkling but Liam knows he’s dead serious with this request, and he backpedals quickly.

“Zayn, I can’t - what if - I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Won’t.”

Liam shakes his head resolutely. “Not today. This - this is already enough, don’t you think?” He gestures helplessly at what’s in his lap.

Zayn frowns, pouts. “Wanna try it, Li. There’s no harm in it. Think about it, you’re already sort of spanking me. With your dick and stuff.”

It’s enough to make Liam crack a smile, but he’s still reluctant. Zayn reaches a hand between their bodies, squeezes his cock affectionately. “Suck you off later if you do. Please?”

Liam sighs heavily. “Fine. Okay, but you have to tell me if it’s too much, yeah?”

Zayn nods, eagerly wiggling in Liam’s lap. Liam’s palm shifts to the small of his back. “Quit moving.”

Zayn listens, going so still that Liam thinks he must be holding his breath. His fingers ease under the elastic of Zayn’s panties, pulling them down so they’re bunched under his ass cheeks. His hand is steady as he caresses the bare skin, but as soon as he lifts it in the air, he gets a little shaky. The crack that his palm makes as it lands on Zayn’s bare ass paired with the gasp that comes out of him is nothing but decisive, though, and Liam smooths his hand over where he struck thoughtfully.

“Was pretty naughty, after all. Buying those without telling me and putting them on.” His voice is soft, but it doesn’t waver, and he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

Zayn’s nodding fervently, squirming around again. Liam squeezes threateningly, blunt nails just biting Zayn’s skin. “Told you to be still.” He stops.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

Zayn considers for a moment. “Ten,” he breathes, eyeing Liam hopefully.

“Fifteen? Yeah, that sounds good to me too.”

Zayn shivers almost imperceptibly on his lap, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Gonna keep count for me?" He doesn't know where this all is coming from, but it's obvious from the way Zayn's reacting that he's doing something right.

Zayn gives a nod that's more of a shudder, and Liam brings his open palm down again, opting for the other side of his ass. 

"Two." Zayn's voice is muffled with arousal but still coherent. Liam makes it his goal to break it.

By five, the pale skin of Zayn's ass is awash with a light tinge of pink and his voice wavers on each count.

By ten, Liam can feel sticky precome rubbing onto his skin where it's leaking through the front of Zayn's panties. He makes it to eleven nice and quietly but by twelve he's moaning each time he's struck, panting out the numbers with abandon. 

Finally, the fifteenth loud crack echoes through the room. Zayn lets out a shaky sigh that's equal parts relief and disappointment. Liam looks down to examine his handiwork. Zayn's ass is an angry shade of red, and in at least one place he can see the distinct print of his wide hand. He strokes comfortingly over the marks and Zayn whimpers from where his face is smushed into the mattress. Liam gathers him into his lap so their faces can meet.

“Okay, babe? Zayn?” Zayn’s eyes are glassy and his eyelashes have little beads of moisture like dew stuck in them, but his pupils are blown wide like they only do when he’s incredibly turned on.

“Mhm. Fingers, Li...your fingers, please?” 

Liam hesitates but supposes that Zayn must be all right if he’s asking for more so soon. “Get me some lube, then.”

Zayn nearly falls off the bed in his haste to fumble open the drawer on the nightstand, and he presses the little bottle into Liam’s hand. He moves his hands to the panties that are still clinging to his hips and pushes them down slowly. Liam watches as the glistening thread of precome connecting the head of his cock with the lace material separates and his erection bobs up to lay against his stomach.

Liam smooths some lube over his fingers quickly - he’s not going to screw around, or he might implode soon. He reaches around Zayn’s back and slides his index finger in easily and Zayn draws a ragged breath, fingers flexing against Liam’s shoulders as soon as he starts stretching him. 

He starts rocking back against Liam almost immediately, asking for more. Liam rubs the tip of his middle finger on his rim before he eases it in, and Zayn moans brokenly, gazing up at Liam. Liam kisses him quickly on the forehead just before he starts scissoring his fingers, and Zayn tips his head forward against Liam’s chest, revealing the slender expanse of his back.

Liam can see his fingers disappearing in and out of Zayn and the way that his ass is a little pink from being struck. The panties are still twisted on his thighs, sticky and stretched out. Zayn’s lips find his ear and his voice is slow and desperate.  
“C’n I ride you, Li?”

Liam swallows. “If you wanna.”

Zayn nods and sits up straight. For some ridiculous reason Liam’s still in his briefs. Zayn’s fingers scrabble at them until Liam’s cock springs out, standing at attention after being trapped for so long. A soft moan catches in his throat when Zayn rubs some lube on it, then pulls Liam’s fingers out of himself and lines up with his cock.

Liam wipes his fingers on the sheets absently as he watches Zayn sink slowly onto him, mouth hanging open. He whines a little when the head of Liam’s cock catches on his rim and sighs as soon as he’s sunk all the way down, body bowed in Liam’s lap.

Liam waits to let him adjust, feeling as though Zayn should call the shots for a while after submitting himself to Liam that way. His hands press down on Liam’s abs where they’re planted as he begins shifting slowly, hips grinding in little circles. Zayn’s breathing is harsh and uneven and catches every time he moves a little differently.

Liam puts his hand on the side of Zayn’s face and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Zayn looks up at him desperately, and Liam smiles.

“Feels good,” he tells him, thumb stroking against Zayn’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbles, and then he keens softly because Liam’s cock has just rubbed up against the right place. He rocks back into him for a couple beats and Liam watches the tendons in his thighs strain as he lifts himself up and sinks back down, a little cry escaping his lips again.

Liam groans as Zayn clutches around his cock, each buck of his hips coming faster than the one before. He can tell Zayn won’t last much longer with the way that he’s whimpering every time Liam’s cock hits his prostate and he reaches forward to wrap a hand around his swollen cock, but Zayn knocks it away.

“Want you to come first,” he slurs, dark eyes meeting Liam’s. 

Liam moves his hands to Zayn’s hips instead and helps him along, lifting him and rolling his own hips up. Zayn throws his head back and moans. His nails dig into Liam’s chest when Liam comes with a strangled yell, straining up into Zayn until his strength ebbs and he falls back to the mattress, balls still jerking against Zayn’s ass.

Zayn pants, still grinding desperately on Liam’s lap, and Liam puts his fist around Zayn’s cock to finish him off. It only takes a few strokes before Zayn climaxes with a cry even louder than Liam’s, completely coming apart under Liam’s hand.  
He falls forward onto Liam’s chest, breathing hard. Liam strokes a hand down his heaving back, waiting for his respiration to even out before speaking.

“You wanna get in the shower?”

Zayn makes a small noise of dissent, opting to snuggle further against Liam, apparently not minding the mess plastered between them.

“Y’smell nice.”

Liam thinks that he probably smells like sweat and come, but he doesn’t argue.

A minute later, Zayn looks up at him, tired smile on his face. “I guess we better. You never finished vacuuming, after all.”

Liam grins and swats him on the ass, but picks him up and carries him bridal style to the bathroom anyway. 

*

It isn’t until he’s drying Zayn’s hair for him that he brings it up.

“So, that was kind of fun right? Maybe instead of yelling at me next time I scratch your car you could just put me over your knee?” His tone is playful but his eyes look hopefully up at Liam from where his head is cradled in his lap.

Liam shuts his eyes. “We aren’t discussing this until you give me that blow job.”


End file.
